


Story #7

by Banbury



Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Don't ask if you don't mean it...
Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 14 Dec - miracle prompt





	Story #7

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days - Prompt: miracle

“Oh!...” Blair banged his fist on the table, each time with more force than the last one. “For…!” He didn’t have words anymore, especially swear words – they has abandoned him after the electricity was down for the second time in a raw and he lost another half the page of his really labored dissertation. 

He looked at his laptop – pretty, black and absolutely useless – and had to stifle sudden urge to sweep all the books off the table. Couple of times. Or repeatedly. Maybe. For couple of hours.

He didn’t understand what went wrong in the first place. He had it all figured out – not only the main point, the thesis, he composed all the arguments, had all the books he needed. He was even sure it wouldn’t take him long to pencil all that stuff altogether – he always was quite a fast worker and even faster learner. He had at least two weeks before the Christmas and some time after to finish his dissertation and was ready to tackle it.

And then it all started to fell apart. First some books went missing. Then this sudden electricity shortage. And now something new though no less frustrating – his laptop seems to give up on him either.

“Where this sodden Christmas miracle when you need one!?” Blair closed the lid on the laptop and turned it’s over, trying to revive it.

“Where do I put my stuff? And don’t tell that you have only your own table or the kitchen counter ready for me.”

Blair jumped nearly six feet in the air, fell onto his laptop and then cautiously peered back. There was a man with a handful of books, ancient typewriter and couple packs of paper. The man was quite tall, dressed in a sort of long scout shorts in a pretty dark green and matching shirt. He had a bandana on his head – plain green as well, adorned with small puffing white balls that resembled snowballs.

“So?” He said it quite regally.

Blair shook his head, looked him up and down once more. “Who are you?”

The man shifted from feet to feet. “Jim.”

“Genie?” 

“As if… Jim.” The man stood straighter and peered down at Blair. “I’m Jim. Elf.”

“You are…?” Blair suppressed sudden desire to snicker, “… elf?”

“Look, you, punk! Why did you even ask for miracle if you obviously don’t need one? I have too many things to do than to stay here and have that pointless conversation.” He began to blur around the edges when Blair snatched him the wrist.

“You are my miracle?” He was halfway between big laugh and no less big cry. “You are my miracle???” Blair looked him over from head to toe once more and nodded. “I bloody well need one right now, Jim…”


End file.
